Scorch
"Shall we begin Stage 1 of your suffering?" - Scorch Earthwall '' Scorch (スコーチ) is one of the two generals of the Hanriku Organization with Xerxes as the other. Like Xerxes, he also fears Zenmetsu's monstrous aura. He commands the defense units of the Organization. Throughout the series, he gets resurrected twice, each time allowing him far greater power than his past form. Once by Zenmetsu and once by Scorch's own rage. Appearance and Personality Scorch is a reckless, short-tempered and proud powerhouse with armor as tough as diamond. Though not very bright, his strength far exceeds all but Xerxes and Zenmetsu. Like all Hanriku elites, he wields the Hanriku Organization's signature axe, the Blazing Death. He wears extremely heavy armor that can block even the strongest attacks, hence why Zenmetsu assigned him to lead the defense unit of the Organization. Despite his recklessness, he has a rivalry with the other general of the Organization, Xerxes. Their rivalry is only settled under Zenmetsu's supervision. Relationship '''Zkar (傷痕)' ' '(First appearance: < Episode 11: The Hanriku Organization >) She's a fiesty bounty hunter hired to assist Scorch in his duties and missions. Fortunately, Zenmetsu has paid her enough to protect Scorch with her life. She needs to take care of Alricon in her spare time to ensure she doesn't get hurt by the other members of the Organization. Alricon and her are the only female members of the Organization. Xerxes (クセルクセス) ' '(First appearance: < Episode 16: The Second General >) Xerxes has a strong rivalry with Scorch due to their contradicting personalities. The only reason they're unable to fight each other is because they're under Zenmetsu's supervision. Xerxes is the offense unit general. As a general, he has the right to wield the Blazing Death, whereas Xerxes wields two instead of one. Scorch Pursuit Unit X & Z (スコーチ追求装置 X & Z) (First appearance: < Episode 21: Hell Scorch >) Created by Zenmetsu to kill and retrieve Hell Scorch, they're designed to counter all of Hell Scorch's weaponry and movements. They were enough to completely obliterate Hell Scorch. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Kira that they were after one of their strongest foes, the team killed both Pursuit Units before they could locate Hell Scorch, therefore letting Hell Scorch roam free once more. Resurrections Throughout the series, Scorch has been resurrected twice. Once by Zenmetsu and once by his overwhelming rage and desire for vengeance against Kira Yuuichi and his team. Death Scorch (死亡スコーチ) ' '(First appearance: < Episode 17: The Resurrection of Scorch >) After the deaths of Alricon, Shuten Doji, Vrede and Zkar, Scorch was killed by Kira in an attempt to exact revenge for the defense unit and his partner. Zenmetsu failed to forsee the death of one of his powerful generals, therefore he resurrected Scorch and granted him more power than before. He did not need armor to block attacks anymore, his skin has been modified during the resurrection to sustain attacks that outmatch even the Blazing Death. Zenmetsu has gifted Scorch a blade he later names the "Blazing Pain". He has also been granted an ability that makes him unable to feel pain. However, that does not prevent death. Which led to his second downfall in < The Movie: The Assassin's Tale > by Kio and Kira's cooperation. Hell Scorch (地獄スコーチ) (First appearance: < The Movie: The Assassin's Tale >) Overwhelmed by his lust for power and desire for revenge, Death Scorch resurrected himself through his own power after being killed by Kira's team for the second time. In his resurrected state as Hell Scorch, he completely lost control over his mind and body. Only an empty desire to destroy Kira and his team. Zenmetsu then created the Scorch Pursuit Units X & Z to terminate Hell Scorch and retrieve him due to the possible damage he will inflict on both the Organization and Kira's team, since Hell Scorch plans to overthrow Zenmetsu and eventually Kisrill after he destroys Kira. However, before he could succeed in his plan, Kira's team killed both Pursuit Units and Hell Scorch himself (with help from the Organization). As heartless as Scorch may be, Xerxes was still willing to put aside their differences and give Scorch a proper burial. He lay still as Xerxes searched for the body of his old rival, though Zenmetsu showed no sympathy in what he called "a fool's death". Hell Scorch's new features include his right arm grotesquely being attached to his Blazing Death plus his entire left arm being mutated into a gigantic blade twice his own size. He still maintains the hardness of his armored skin and the ability to cancel out pain.